Daniela
Daniela Phantom is a main character from Grim Tales Afterbirth. She is the daughter of Mandy and Dan Phantom, but is under the care of her mother and Grim. She is the twin sister of Manny and the half-sister of Grim Jr and Minnie. Appearance She is a ghost with green skin and white long hair with a headband with a skull similar to her father, in her human form she has normal skin tone and black hair (Dark Danny's original hair color). She wears a long black dress that is white in the middle, dark pink ribbon and leggings with brown boots, and mentioned by Drax she wears bloomers. She also has red eyes unlike Manny who has green eyes. Personality In terms of personality she somewhat takes after her mother; she's calm, level headed and mature for her age much like how Mandy was when she was her age. Regardless she's somewhat arrogant as well, believing that her wider mastery of her powers makes her the superior fighter between herself and Manny. Perhaps as a result of her arrogant and mature personality she see's herself as a proper lady and expects to be treated as such. Her relationship with Minnie is somewhat better then that with either of her brothers: she and Manny constantly fight, according to Junior using attacks that one would use to kill each other. Second she views Junior with some disdain for abandoning their family for so many years but regardless refers to him as a real man. Regardless of what she thinks of her siblings she genuinely loves them and works together with them to help one-another. She also has a strong sense of justice and wisdom from both her Uncle Danny and Aunt Sam. History Grim Tales She along with her brother Manny were conceived shortly after the Halloween Town incident and born several months later. To thank their father, Dan Phantom, for his integral role in the battle Mandy agreed to have his child, in large part to serve her own interests. Mandy also promised Dan that she would raise his heirs to be big and strong to beat him to a pulp. At age four the twins witnessed the emotional goodbye between their older siblings Minnie and Junior when the latter realized that he couldn't control the power she had given him. During the seven year gap between Grim tales and After Birth, she and Manny trained themselves in the use of their powers. While she chose to focus on learning the different ways to use her powers Manny focused his efforts on developing his raw power. After Birth Manny and she were in the middle of one of their many fights when Junior returned home after a three year absence for Minnie's 20th birthday, Manny apparently on the losing end of the fight despite her not really fighting back. The fight was ultimately broken up by Junior, who had just come back home after a three year absence, and Mandy, whom has a strict policy about the twins not using their powers in the house. Later the twins are shown spying on Junior, Mandy, and Grim as they're discussing the missing Minnie. Junior flies off in a rage when he discovers that she's been kidnapped by Boogeyman and that Mandy and Grim decided not to do anything about it. She makes the two of them invisible and intangible to sneak out and follow Junior. Later at Junior's campsite the twins watch him make contact with Mimi for help, whom Manny immediately develops a crush on. While Manny is getting a closer look at Mimi Empheles kidnaps her for Drax's experiments. She awakens restrained inside Drax's machines and demanding a explanation he gives one. Her unique half-ghost physiology means that he can use her for his Harvester machine which extracts the essence of living creatures, distills and concentrates all the worth wild qualities into a transferable energy that can be put into another being. Unfortunately the process is very much lethal and she won't survive. When questioned about Empheles, Drax explains that he's a Basilican. The Basilican are a race that's nearly extinct, in fact when Drax found Empheles he was half dead and had to replace over forty percent of his body with cybernetic technology. Drax tells her to discard all hopes that her brothers are coming to save her. He once had a sibling, a sister no less, he has no doubts that the two of them would have gotten along greatly. However his sister was nothing short of a hindrance to him, so he killed her. Drax thus begins the process of extracting her ghost essence causing her to fall unconscious. She is later awoken to Manny's reckless attacks on Empheles. After Manny fails to kill Empheles on his own she finally gets through to Manny and he uses intangibility to dodge Empheles attack and destroy the machine restraining her. The two team up for one final attack, combining her self-multiplication ability with Manny's Ghostly Wail to hit Empheles with a overwhelmingly powerful attack that destroys the entire facility, mortally wounding both Empheles and Drax, and drains the twins powers. Empheles, having gained a new found respect for the twins, tells them the quickest way to escape his exploding body. Narrowly escaping the explosion the twins are ambushed by Creeper and his demonic subordinates who are crushed and killed by Mimi using her wrecking ball. Later after the battle between Junior, Minnie, and Boogieman is over Mimi is seen carrying the twins to their older siblings Junior has Mimi transport them and the souls of Boogie's victims to safety. Relationships Mandy She and her twin brother's mother. She doesn't like her that much and prefers Grim to her Manny Fenton/Phantom Her twin brother, in who she finds to be much too impulsive and has a favorite past time is pastronizing him. Even though all the fights they get into she rarely fights back, wanting him to find out his other powers without her help Grim Jr Her half-brother who she shares a close relationship with Minnie Her half-sister who she shares a close relationship with Danny Her uncle and the closest father-figure she has. She thinks of him as a good role model for her twin Sam Her aunt and the closest mother-figure she has. She looks up to her in great admiration for both her beauty and abilities to conqure anything in her path Nathaniel Kingston Her boyfriend and future husband. She shares a very special bond with her Dani Fenton Her cousin and trainer, she is acts as a big sister to her and her brother Powers/Abilities *''' Transformation''' *'Invisibility' *'Intangibility' *'Flight' *'Overshadowing' *'Software Fusion/Data form' *'Dream Invasion' *'Ghost Ray ' *'Ecto-Energy Strike' *'Ecto-Energy Ball' *'Ecto-Energy Waves' *'Explosive Ecto-Energy Disk' *'Explosive Ecto-Energy Rings' *'Light Projection' *'Cutting with Ecto-Energy' *'Repulsion Field' *'Ectoplasmic Energy Shield' *'Reflective Shield' *'Duplication' *'Electrokinesis' *'Explosive Electroballs' *'Static Electroballs' *'Static Energy Shield' *'Electric Touch' *'Electrokinetic Constructs' *'Ghost Sense' *'Ghostly Wail' *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Superhuman Equilibrium' *'Enhanced Speed' *'Regenerative Healing Factor' *'Paranormal Immunity' *'Ghost Stinger' *'Teleportation' *'Spectral Body Manipulation' *'Ghost Tail' *'Spectral Body Split' *'Spectral Body Stretch' *'Spectral Body Ring' *'Superhuman Flexibility' *'Telekinesis' *'Aura Projection' *'Power Augumentation' *'Wallcrawling' *'Back Slide' *'Vacuum Resistance' *'Ghost Flame' *'Exorcism' *'Underwater Breathing' *'Telepathic Connection' Gallery Double Trouble.png Transform.png The ghost of us by maliceintheabyss-d694zm8.png The royalty of blood by kapaychan-d5kvai0.jpg Phantom twins by garyye-d6ga5x5.jpg Manny&dani.png Phantom twins.jpeg Twins.png Dani Human Form.png Dani Trapped.png Dani.png Dani0.png Dani1.png Daniela Adult.jpg Daniela.png Daniela0.png Danielas.png Danihuman.png Daniminnie.png DaniPissed.png HumanDani.png Part_1_by_queensaya-d4699os.jpg PissedDani.png Poed Dani.png Spectral_child_colored_by_dark_comics-d4qpj8k.png The_beach_by_numaman430-d4spxvu.jpg Trouble Dani.png Twin_ghost_by_yukisnishika-d5y3cqu.jpg Grim_Tales_on_the_Beach_by_numaman430.jpg Mimiadult.png Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Superheroes Category:Crossovers Category:Grim Tales Characters Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Ghosts Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters